Azulongmon
Azulongmon is an Mega Beast Digimon from the Digimon series. A member of the Harmonious ones (or Digimon Sovereigns in the Tamers canon), he is the Guardian of the Digital World's Eastern Hemisphere. He appears only in times of critical importance and favors the human/Digimon bond though he rarely helps them and others unless needed to. He is also one of the Four Great Dragon Digimon (alongside of Goldramon, Magnadramon, and Megidramon). His Japanese name is Qinglongmon, derived from Qinglong, the Chinese astronomical name for the eastern quadrant of the sky. The Japanese word Seiryu is derived from this. Description He can mentally control the chains that cover his body. Digivolution Azulongmon was never given a precise evolution line in the anime. In the card and video games, however, he may evolve from Antylamon, Majiramon, Mihiramon. Attacks * Aurora Force (Blue Lightning): Curls his body into a circle, releasing a powerful blast of electrical energy. * Wind Electrcity: Unleases lightning from the sky. * Lightning Whip: Attacks with the many electric chains around his body. Appearances Digimon Adventure 02 * Voiced by David Lodge. To prevent BlackWarGreymon from destroying the last Destiny Stone, the DigiDestined used their D-3s to move it. It activated the power to bring forth Azulongmon who stopped BlackWarGreymon from attacking and BlackWarGreymon left. He then told the Digimon about the history of the Digital World, the creation of Armor Digivolution, a recap of Spiral Mountain's creation and the sacrifice of the old guard's ablility to Digivolve their Digimon to Ultimate to release the Harmonious ones from the seal created by Apocalymon so they wouldn't interfere with the Dark Masters' reign of terror. He also reported, that, when Ken Ichijouji became the Digimon Emperor, they were sealed again and so created the D-3 Digivice, which they gave the new DigiDestined to fight against Ken. Later on, when Digimon were appearing in the Real World at Christmas, Azulongmon gave a de-aged Gennai one of his twelve Digi-Cores so that not only the original eight Digimon could Digivolve to Ultimate but allow Paildramon to enter his Mega stage. After the Daemon Corps incident on the 26th, Azulongmon gave Agumon the power to resume his WarGreymon form to help stop BlackWarGreymon from killing Yukio Oikawa. Digimon Tamers * Voiced by Michael McConnohie. Azulongmon first appeared when Zhuqiaomon attacked the Tamers. He saved the humans and their partner and then shortly fought against Zhuqiaomon. He finally convinced Zhuqiaomon to not attack the Tamers so that they could focus on the true enemy, the D-Reaper. He told the Tamers the history of the Digital World and each of its layers. He and Zhuqiaomon later met with Baihumon and Ebonwumon to discuss the D-Reaper situation and helped to release Calumon's Shining Digivolution power which Digivolved every Digimon to their Mega forms. In the final battle against the D-Reaper, Azulongmon assisted Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Ebonwumon into dragging the Cable Reaper back into the Digital World during Operation: Doodlebug, thus saving the Tamers. See also * Zhuqiaomon * Baihumon * Ebonwumon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Fictional dragons